BOND
by aozoRaa
Summary: Choi Rara harus menangani 6 siswa bermasalah demi kelangsungan hidupnya. [siswa: Yeoone, Soonyoung, Juho, Yanan, Jihoon, Wonwoo]


**BOND**

 _a fanfiction by_ _ **aozoRaa**_

T. friendship

.

.

.

[Prolog]

"CHOI RARA!"

 _Plak_

"AW!"

Aku terbangun dengan bekas kemerahan dari sendok yang dipukulkan ke dahi ku.

"Cepat bangun, ayam sudah sampai paris tapi kau masih di korea, kau kalah oleh seekor ayam."

Aku melongo saja, nyawaku baru terkumpul namun ibu sudah membandingkanku dengan seekor ayam. Hey aku yang secantik Kim Tae Hee ini kalah oleh seekor ayam?! Bagaimana ibu bisa mengatai anaknya begitu. Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi dahi ini masih terasa sakit sih.

"Ibu bilang apa?" Ucapku sambil menguap.

"Lupakan tentang ayam, ini sudah siang kau harusnya pergi ke perusahaan bersama ayahmu."

 _Perusahaan._ Aku langsung bergidik horor. _Meeting_ tentang mendebutkan _idol_ baru, merumuskan konsep untuk _comeback,_ atau kontrak dengan ini dan itu. Aku langsung bergeleng kuat.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau adalah pewaris tunggal dari _RC Entertainment_ , kau harus mau!" ibu berkacak pinggang.

Ini juga bebanku sebagai anak tunggal dari ayah yang juga merupakan seorang anak tunggal. Mungkin orang-orang diluar sana akan berebut dan rela melakukan apapun untuk menduduki jabatanku – calon jabatan maksudku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjalankan warisan dari ayah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Aku yang sembrono, berbuat seenaknya, boros dan masih banyak sifat jelekku yang lain yang tak ingin aku katakan, harus menduduki jabatan yang mempunyai tanggungjawab sebesar itu.

Aku bergeleng, menaikkan selimutku lagi.

"Kau harusnya sudah menjabat sebagai CEO sekarang!" Nada suara ibu semakin tinggi saja, jujur aku takut jika ia marah besar. Aku tidak akan diberi makan dan tidak dibiarkan memesan makanan.

"Tapi ibu aku tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi pemimpin seperti itu." sebagai informasi, aku kuliah di bidang _fashion design_ , mana mungkin aku membicarakan tentang gambar dan baju dalam rapat para karyawan.

Ibu memijit pelipisnya, "Sudahlah ibu pusing, sebaiknya cuci muka dan temui ayahmu diruangannya nanti." Ibu berjalan ke pintu, dia berkata lagi dengan tegas "Jangan lama-lama!"

 _Well,_ amanat apalagi yang akan aku dengar setelah ini.

.

.

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan jabatanmu kepada Rara, Tuan?" Seorang pria dewasa menyerahkan map biru tebal pada sang tuan.

"Tentu saja Hyuk." Choi Ryung–sang tuan–yang sudah mempunyai kerutan-kerutan halus diwajahnya tersenyum simpul sambil membuka map yang diterimanya.

"Tapi agensi ini akan mengalami kemerosotan jika kau hanya mengandalkan Rara." Khawatir Hyuk. Sang tuan yang merupakan ayah kandung Rara menutup map dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah pernah ditipu, aku sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain, jika kau bukanlah seorang yang kompeten dan cerdas dan bukan pula anak dari kakak istriku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjadi tangan kananku Hyuk." Choi Ryung tersenyum, Hyuk hanya menunduk kecil.

Map biru dibuka lagi. "Salahku yang terlalu memanjakan Rara dan membiarkan dia bertindak seenaknya, bahkan aku membiarkan dia berkuliah dibidang _fashion_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh selain dari anakku, ini juga pesan dari ayahku dulu."

Hyuk mengangguk, ia bisa mengerti. Tuannya ini bahkan punya beberapa ujian kepada orang-orang yang menduduki jabatan penting diperusahaan. Tapi tetap saja, "Bagaimana kau akan membuat Rara setuju, dia bahkan menolak terang-terangan saat pertemuan bulan lalu."

Choi Ryung terkekeh kecil, dia membuka lebar-lebar map ditangannya. "Aku akan lebih tegas terhadapnya, aku juga punya sebuah cara."

Hyuk mendekat, matanya fokus membaca isi salah satu kertas dalam map tersebut. Dia mengerutkan kening. " _Seoul Music High School_?" Ayah Rara mengangguk, "Ini adalah data beberapa siswa yang menarik disana." Hyuk melihat jajaran lelaki muda dengan wajah tampan pada kertas tersebut. "Tapi ini untuk apa?"

Choi Ryung terkekeh lagi. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka dengan Rara untuk membantunya memimpin perusahaan," ia membalik kertas tersebut "Mereka adalah siswa dari kelas bermasalah, aku ingin Rara dikirimkan kesana."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin dia mengatasi anak-anak bermasalah tersebut, aku yakin itu akan membuatnya belajar menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik."

"Maksudmu tuan…"

"Iya, dia akan menjadi guru disana."

.

.

Aku mematung setelah sampai didepan gerbang, pikiranku benar-benar _blank._ Bagaimana seorang Choi Rara pewaris tunggal agensi hiburan ternama di Korea Selatan bisa terdampar disini, oke mungkin kata terdampar sangat kurang tepat, tapi terserah apapun itu, karena sekarang aku berada didepan gerbang _Seoul Music High School._ Sekolah musik besar yang dipenuhi oleh para lelaki yang baru _gede_ dengan orang tua kaya raya. Hatiku tiba-tiba histeris. Tunggu, aku kesini bukan untuk mencari pria brondong yang akan ku bawa pulang dan ku perkenalkan pada keluargaku sebagai calon suami, _big no!_ dan bukan pula disuruh ayahku untuk mencari siswa berbakat yang nantinya akan ditawari untuk ikut audisi diagensi kami.

AKU MENJADI SEORANG GURU!

Aku yang tidak memiliki kualifikasi bahkan untuk mengajari diriku sendiri kini harus masuk ke dalam sebuah sekolah elit untuk mengajari beberapa bocah ingusan nakal yang gemar menarik perhatian guru-guru cantik dan seksi.

Dan ini adalah perintah dari ayahku sendiri. Tahun ini aku akan menginjak usiaku yang ke dua puluh dua, ayah memarahiku karena aku pengangguran dirumah (padahal tidak sepengangguran itu karena aku selalu mengirimkan desain baju kepada butik-butik besar) ayah menarik mobil, kartu kredit, pakaian mewah dan bermerk, juga akses wifiku. Dia akan mengembalikan semua itu jika aku berhasil mengajar dengan benar selama tiga bulan sampai ujian akhir. Jika aku gagal, tamat sudah hidupku. Bahkan ayah akan menyerahkan perusahaan pada orang lain yang tidak cakap dan membiarkan kita jatuh miskin. Itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Semua itu benar-benar mengharuskanku untuk melakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan.

Ini gila. Tadi di gerbang utama, aku bisa melihat bagaimana para pemuda ingusan ini memperlakukan seorang pedagang wanita yang kebetulan melintas di depan sana. Aku jijik sendiri. Semoga tidak ada pemuda semacam itu di kelasku nanti.

Sekarang aku berada diruang kepala sekolah. Ruangannya dua kali lebih kecil dari kantor ayahku, interiornya pun biasa saja. Tapi untuk pencitraan dan menjaga nama baik keluargaku, aku harus berpura-pura memuji setiap sudutnya. Karena orang botak ini – kepala sekolah maksudku – sepertinya sangat senang dengan pujian-pujian yang aku lontarkan, padahal bohong.

Aku sempat tak percaya, bagaimana sekolah besar dengan siswa-siswa muda dan segar yang berbakat memiliki kepala sekolah yang botak, gemuk dengan aroma parfum yang berlebihan, aku tahu ini adalah parfum _Polo Black_ yang juga digunakan oleh ayahku, namun aroma kayu yang menyeruak dari tubuh orang ini sangat tidak enak, mungkin bau keringatnya itu yang menghancurkan wanginya parfum ini.

"Jadi Choi Rara."

"Ya?"

Itu adalah ketigakalinya dia menyebutkan namaku. Aku tidak mau berpikir jika pria tua ini tertarik padaku, bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. Tapi dia sepertinya pelupa, dari tadi ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, kelas itu." Raut wajahnya melunak, sepertinya ingatannya kembali lagi. "Kau akan ditugaskan mengajar disini selama tiga bulan sampai ujian akhir." Aku mengangguk, aku sudah tahu hal ini.

"Kau akan mengajari sebuah kelas dengan siswa-siswa yang bermasalah."

"Eh, maaf. Apa katamu tadi _sir_?" aku bukannya sok berbahasa inggris, walaupun nilai bahasa inggrisku mendapat nilai yang paling baik diantara mata pelajaran lainnya, tapi aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri. Pria botak inilah yang memintaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, katanya agar menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah lulusan dari universitas luar negeri. Lihat, dialah yang sombong.

"Kau akan menangani beberapa pelajar yang bermasalah."

"Err, maksudmu yang…" aku memutarkan jari telunjukku disamping kepala. Dia bergeleng. "atau yang…" kini aku mengangkat satu kakiku, dan berjalan pincang satu langkah. Kepala sekolah berdehem keras. "Bukan yang seperti itu, kami juga tidak akan menerima siswa dengan gangguan jiwa maupun fisik. Maksud bermasalah disini adalah siswa yang sudah tidak bisa kami tangani, kami bingung harus melakukan apa. Beberapa siswa yang seperti ini biasanya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi untuk ke enam murid ini, kami tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka ke orang tuanya masing-masing."

Aku membatu. Aku tidak tahu jika aku akan dikirimkan pada kelas seperti itu. Kepalaku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Refleks tanganku bersilang didepan dada.

Pria tua didepanku berdehem keras. "Akan aku jelaskan setiap siswa tersebut." Dia duduk dikursinya dan mengambil sebuah _box file_ didalam laci. Aku mendekat, dan hidungku langsung tak enak ketika aroma orang ini tanpa sengaja terhirup. Aku berusaha menahan napas dan memperhatikan _file_ yang ia keluarkan. Enam map hijau tua dengan sebuah nama yang tertulis didepannya dijajarkan dimeja.

Dia membuka map pertama. "Dia adalah Yeo Changgu, seorang anak politikus. Dia adalah anak yang genit dan susah diatur, ia ketahuan selalu membawa majalah dewasa didalam tasnya. Dan sudah berapa kalipun kita hukum, dia tak mendengarkan. Kami sudah bilang kepada orangtuanya, namun mereka malah memberi dana pembangunan lebih besar dan meminta kami untuk mendidiknya lebih baik."

Aku menelan ludah, baru orang pertama saja rasanya sudah tak sanggup. Aku terbilang cantik dan seksi, ini fakta lho. Bagaimana kalau dia juga menggoda gurunya. Tidak-tidak aku harus mengasah lagi kemampuan taekwondo ku untuk berjaga-jaga.

Si botak membuka map yang kedua, didepannya tertulis siswa dengan marga Kwon. "Yang ini Kwon Soonyoung, anak dari pejabat pemerintah. Pembuat onar lainnya, dia sering bekerjasama dengan Changgu untuk membuat keributan. Tak pernah ada satu pun guru yang belum dikerjai olehnya. Aku bahkan pernah dibuat tersandung sampai terjatuh dipanggung, didepan anggota _girlgroup_ saat mereka mengadakan pertunjukkan disini. Itu benar-benar memalukan, wibawa ku sebagai seorang kepala sekolah runtuh." Dia berdehem setelah menceritakan itu, mungkin malu sudah mengatakan pengalaman pahitnya. Dan aku menahan tawaku, bukannya kasihan, maaf tapi aku malah ingin melihat adegan saat kepala botak jatuh tersungkur didepan gadis-gadis cantik. Aku pasti akan tertawa paling keras.

Mati-matian aku menahan tawa, dia membuka map selanjutnya, seperti orang linglung dia menutupnya lagi. Aku mengangkat alis heran.

"Dia Baek Ju Ho. Anak kaya lainnya yang bermasalah. Selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah dengan memar diwajah. Dia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Kami tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena dia memiliki bakat yang bagus. Ibunya pun selalu rutin memberikan dana sumbangan."

Aku mengangguk, sekilas ku lihat fotonya tadi dia memang memancarkan aura yang dingin. Bibir bawah kugigit cemas, sekali lagi aku berpikir apakah aku sanggup mengatasi ini.

Pria botak itu membuka map keempat. "Yang ini Yan An. Dia dari China, belum lancar bahasa korea. Anaknya juga sangat polos, dia sering dikerjai oleh teman sekelasnya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memindahkan dia ke kelas ini, dan dia pun setuju."

Yan An ini memang terlihat sekali wajah China nya, dia tampan dan manis. Tapi kalau sepolos itu, aku tidak mau. Jujur aku lebih suka pria agresif. Oke maaf, apa yang aku lanturkan ini. Walaupun sudah lama menjomblo, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak-anak ingusan bermasalah ini.

"Dia Lee Jihoon. Anak pemilik sekolah. Pemarah, egois, tak mudah bergaul." Aku menolak percaya dengan perkataan pria botak ini, masalahnya difoto, anak ini begitu kecil dan manis, _brother-able_ sekali. "Jangan membuatnya marah, dia bisa melakukan apapun atas nama pemilik sekolah. Namun walaupun perilakunya buruk, dia adalah anak yang sangat jenius dalam musik. Beberapa guru pun tunduk padanya."

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Inilah yang dinamakan _kecil-kecil cabe rawit level seratus_. Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku untuk menghadapi mereka.

Sekarang map yang terakhir, didalamnya seorang siswa dengan aura dingin yang lebih kuat dari Juho, matanya sangat tajam. Namun begitu tampan. "Dia Jeon Wonwoo, penyendiri, anti sosial, jarang sekali masuk kelas, kau akan menemukan dia setiap pagi diperpustakaan. Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik belajar musik, kami belum tahu bakatnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal, dia tinggal dengan seorang ayah pengusaha yang jarang memperhatikannya." Jeon Wonwoo ini, aku bisa merasakan kesepiannya. Mungkin ada penyebab dibalik wajahnya yang dingin dan misterius.

Map ditutup. Kepala sekolah menepukkan tangannya. "Itulah anak bermasalah yang harus kau urus. Beberapa guru telah banyak yang menyerah untuk mengatasi mereka. Ku harap kau tidak."

Pria botak itu menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku menarik napas dalam, demi kelangsungan hidupku aku harus bisa.

"Kau harus membuat mereka menjadi anak yang penurut dan bisa lulus dalam ujian akhir."

Baiklah rintangan dalam hidupku yang tadinya lurus dan lancar-lancar saja akan dimulai.

TBC

Inilah kumpulan lelaki yang brojol/? Ditahun 1996 yang sukses memporakporandakan hatiku. Sumpah aku pengen banget masukin Junhui disini :") tapi plot sudah tersusun jadinya bingung huhu. Apakah ada yang tertarik membaca kelanjutannya?


End file.
